Nature's Call Episode 1: Unleash the Power
by BigHeroGirl
Summary: What happens when a team of animal-lovers encounters the supernatural? And do we REALLY know about the Kratt's past? Does magic truly exist? If so, WHY? Find out in the new fan-series: "Wild Kratts: Nature's Call." AN: This is based on Tsaimo-89's fan-series: "Wild Kratts: Power of Nature." BUT, I do not take credit for the original idea. Oh, and there are lots of Frozen refs.
1. Prologue

_-It was a seemingly normal day for the Wild Kratts. The Kratt siblings Martin, Chris and Christin were creature adventuring, Aviva and Koki were observing them and inventing, and Jimmy Z. was playing a video game. One thing, however, set Christin apart. She was singing songs from a movie she had watched earlier in the week with the crew, and she kept coming up with ideas that she never could have predicted would come true. Until today.-_

"...Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage _on! _The cold never bothered me anyway." Christin bowed as she finished singing the well-known song before her brothers. "Way to go, little sis!" Martin applauded. "Every time you sing that, you just get better and better." Chris smiled at the brunette teen. He looked to the side to see their cheetah friends, Blur and her cub Spot Swat. "I think they loved it, too." Blur chirped in agreement. "Aw, thanks, guys." They suddenly got a call from Koki. _"Guys, we've got an emergency in South America in a temple!"_ The holograms showed Zach Varmitech, a rival of the Kratts, sneaking in the temple and having his Zachbots drill away at the ancient carvings. "Hey! That's a protected pyramid! It offers great historic value and learning opportunities!" Chris pointed out. "You're right, bro. Let's go!" "Bye, Blur! See ya, Spot Swat!" Christin waved to the wild cats before running with her brothers to the HQ, where they would soon find out their fate and true family history.


	2. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Soon, the Tortuga landed in a lucky clearing and the Kratts and the crew ran in the temple to find Zach. "Drill, Zachbots! And the powers of the earth shall be MINE!" He cackled. "Powers of the earth?" Christin asked. "What the heck are those?" "Your guess is as good as ours, sis," Chris said narrowing his eyes. "But if it's as major as I think it is, we can't let Zach get his hands on it!" "Hold it right there, Zach!" Zach twirled around in shock to see the Wild Kratts. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Wild Ratts." "It's Wild KRATTS!" The siblings said in exasperation. "Whatever. You won't stop me this time!" He snapped his fingers and his Zachbots grabbed the team, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't break free. "Now, you'll finally lose to me!" As he said this, a green glow shined in a crack made from the drilling. "Zach, don't do this! This is a sacred temple!" Chris tried to reason. "You might get arrested!" Christin tried to help. Zach just rolled his eyes. "With the power I'll have, I'll be putting YOU in juvenile detention, Wild Bratt!" Christin started to cry. She hated being called that. "Leave her alone, Zach! She's only a teenager, and you're a grown man. You should be ashamed!" Martin said sternly. "Yeah, yeah. Zachbots! Get me that gem!" The robots blipped and gave him the glowing emerald. "Glowing gems? Now I've seen everything." Koki commented. When Zach held it in his hand, his eyes glowed a brilliant green, then he was surrounded in black as he morphed into a dragon. "Whoa!" "Yikes!" "Oh my gosh!" "Mis estrellas!" "Yowzer!" "AAH!" The dragon laughed and roared sending the team flying, but captured Christin in a stone tomb. "HELP ME!" Martin looked back. "CHRISTIN!" He growled before running back and dodging the thorny brambles appearing around him. "Whoa!" Christin shrieked as a sharp stalactite came up near her. "Martin, hurry!" Martin jumped and rolled before using the chisel and hammer on his creaturepod to carve out a space big enough to pull Christin out before she was impaled. "Thanks, bro!" "Sure thing!" The 2 ran to regroup with the others before they saw a bright light and a beautiful woman appeared and started to fight Zach. She spoke with an almost angelic voicespan style="font-style: italic;". "/spanZachary Varmitech, you must relinquish the Earth Gem to its rightful place, here in the temple!" The crew was confused. Who was this woman, and how did she know what was going on? "Never!" Zach roared. "NEVER defy Mother Nature!" The team gasped. "Mother Nature?" "The Mother Nature?" "It can't be!" Zach roared again before flying to the skies. Mother Nature looked at the team, particularly Christin and walked up to her. She whimpered and hid behind Martin. The woman smiled gently. "Do not be frightened, child. I am an ally, and I saw what happened to you. I offer comfort." Martin looked at his little sister and nodded. She walked slowly towards the woman, before she was embraced in her arms where she broke down crying. "Shh, shh. All is well, now, darling. He shall not hurt you anymore." M.N. looked at the Wild Kratts. "Wild Kratts, I fear a great evil has been unleashed on the Earth." "Whoa, time-out!" Chris said. "How do you know who we are?" The woman chuckled. "I have known you all since you were born, Christopher." Chris blinked in surprise. "But we must worry about formalities later. Right now, the earth is in great danger." Christin looked up. "Wh-what kind of danger?" "Right now, Zachary has been taken over by Chaos, a great evil force who is using him to destroy the earth to the point not even I can restore it. I have been weakened over the centuries by people taking my resources, thinking there is more when there is not." "Ay, that's awful." Aviva said. "That is why I was happy at your births, I knew from the Fates that you would help to protect this planet." "The Fates…?" Chris mused. "You mean the 3 Fates of Greek mythology?" "Precisely. And there is more to your stories. You are the Nature Guardians, meant to protect the Earth with the 5 elements." "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Koki said. "5 elements? I thought there were only 4." "Only a few people believe the 5th element exists, and young Christina is one of them." Christin blushed. "'Nature Guardians?'" Martin scratched his head in confusion. "Yes, but again, I must explain at a later time, such as when the earth is NOT in peril." She smiled before letting go of Christin who runs to Martin. "How will we find the other gems, then?" The crew looked at the teen. "Hey, if the element of Earth is represented by an emerald, then the others should have representative gems, too." "She speaks the truth. But there is a riddle, and few have the mental ability to solve it." "Well, we have to try!" Chris said determined. "We can't let Zach, or this Chaos, take over the planet!" The team nodded in agreement. "Let's have the riddle." span style="font-style: italic;""/spanVery well. 'In the darkest of night, you shall find your breath's plight. In the sky of green, your desire shall be seen. The bottom is the place, where your hair and heart will race. And the dryness and heat, is where you and your goal shall meet.' This is the sky of green, the jungle of Central America, where the Earth Gem was stationed." "The darkest of night… sounds like a dark cave, but you wouldn't lose your breath." "Martin, remember our 'Seasquatch' adventure? In that trench? It was pitch black down there!" "You're right, sis. And not a lot of animals can live down there because of the pressure and toxic chemicals, which would take their breath away!" "That means the Water Gem is in the ocean!" Chris concluded. "That was kinda obvious, Chris." Koki rolled her eyes. "The bottom is the place where your hair and heart will race…" Aviva mused. "The bottom…" J.Z. said, "Could it mean the bottom of the earth?" Aviva's eyes lit up. "SI! J.Z, you're a genius!" "Eh, it's a gift." "Antarctica is the windiest place on Earth! It can make your hair blow all over the place! But the 'heart race' thing, qué muy difícil…" Everyone stood in thought, until Christin came up with the answer. "Wait, it's also the coldest place on Earth, right?" "Right…" "So, your heart would race to pump blood to your body to keep you warm!" "Christin's on a roll today!" Martin noogied his little sis making her giggle. "So, we know the Air Gem is there, but Fire isn't… what could the 5th element be?" Chris asked. "Here's a clue, bro. Frozen?" Chris slapped his forehead. "Of course!" span style="font-style: italic;""/spanICE!span style="font-style: italic;"" /spanThe team said in unison. "The 5th element is Ice!" "But the last one, dryness and heat?" "The Outback! It has the least amount of rainfall AND it's the hottest desert on Earth!" Koki shook her head. "I was in college 4 years and I'm being upstaged by a 15-year-old…" "Sorry, Koki. It just made sense." "I'm not mad." "If it makes up for it, we ALL are being upstaged. And I'm the oldest in the whole team!" Martin laughed. "Well, no more fooling around, we've got some Gems to recover! We'll go in pairs. Jimmy and Koki, you're off to the Outback. Aviva and Christin, bundle up cause you're going to the Antarctic. And Martin and I are heading to that trench." "Let's go, Wild Kratts!" "To the planet rescue!" The team hi-5ed before going to the span style="font-style: italic;"Tortuga /spanand splitting up, Koki and J.Z. in the Hover Bike, Aviva and Christin on their Buzz Bikes and Martin and Chris in the miniaturized Amphisub. Mother Nature smiled as the teams went off. "Go, Wild Kratts, go."/p 


	3. Chapter 2

_-In the Antarctic-_

"It's tough to find _anything_ in this snow, let alone 2 little gems!" Aviva said.

"I know, but we can't give up! This _is_ the Earth we're trying to save." Christin encouraged. The girls soon saw 3 silhouettes, of polar bears!

"Poby! Snowflake! Mom!" The brunette ran to the bears and pet Snowflake before activating her power suit. "Ah, that's better! Now we can keep looking for the Air and Ice Gems!"

As soon as she said this, a strange snowstorm hit and blew the cubs away!

_"POBY!" _Aviva called.

_"SNOWFLAKE!" _Christin screamed. "We gotta find 'em!"

"How? They're white, like everything else here!"

"Ooh, stupid camouflage!"

The 2 went in the direction of the cubs, not knowing they were closer to the gems than they realized as 2 things ahead of them glowed gray and silver.

* * *

><p><em>-In the Ocean's deepest trench-<em>

"Bro, what if we don't find the Water Gem in time?" Chris asked. Martin was surprised. He never heard Chris doubt _anything _on any of their missions.

"Don't worry about it, dude. We'll find it."

"But it could be anywhere, or look like anything, a pearl, a rock, anything!" Chris started panicking.

"Chris, Chris, just calm down." Martin laid his hands on his brother's shoulders. "We'll find it, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'm calm." He soon saw Seasquatch. "Hey, there's Seasquatch! Maybe he can lead us to the gem!"

"In that case, follow that Yeti crab!"

Suddenly, an underwater earthquake hit and Seasquatch got trapped in a ring of stones.

"Oh, no!" Martin cried out.

"We gotta help him!" The 2 put on their scuba gear and rushed out, not noticing a blue glow in the rocks.

* * *

><p><em>-In the Outback-<em>

"Whew! It's roasting out here!" Koki said wiping her brow.

"And I'm starving!" Jimmy complained.

"Can't you ever think about anything _other _than your stomach?"

"Sorry."

Koki pointed to a eucalyptus forest. "Let's head over there and rest a bit, then keep looking for that gem."

The 2 sat down before a koala slid down onto Jimmy's lap. "H-Hey, its Koala Balloon!"

"Aw, hey, cutie." Koki scratched the marsupial's head.

Koala Balloon climbed J.Z. before grunting in fear.

"What is it, little buddy?" Jimmy turned and suddenly panicked. "K-K-K-Koki!"

"What now?" She turned and her eyes went wide. _"FIRE!" _

They raced for safety when they heard the rest of the koalas crying in fear.

"The koalas! We can't just leave them there!"

"But the fire—"

"Jimmy, what's more important? Being afraid, or saving those poor little creatures?"

Jimmy looked towards the fire, then the koalas, and sighed. "Let's get 'em to safety, fast!"

As the 2 raced to the forest to rescue the animals, they failed to notice a reddish-orange glow in the rock they were sitting on.


	4. Chapter 3

_-In Antarctica-_

Aviva and Christin raced to save the polar bear cubs from the freak snowstorm that suddenly hit and carried them off.

"We've got to find them! Who knows what kind of trouble they're in?" Christin shouted over the storm.

"Si, but how? I can barely see my own hand in front of my face!" Aviva lamented.

"We can't give up, ever!" Christin pushed forward in the snow. "My brothers never give up on a creature, so _I _don't, either!" The snow suddenly stopped coming down, and Christin saw Snowflake huddled in a snowdrift. "Snowflake!" The teen ran and picked up the cub.

"How did it stop snowing, but it's still windy?" Aviva questioned.

"Beats me, all I know is that I didn't give up, and I found Snowflake!"

Snowflake suddenly opened her mouth and a silver gem fell out of her mouth and in Christin's hand, er, paw.

"What's this? A quartz?" The quartz suddenly glowed and a tiny snowflake appeared on it. "Oh my gosh! Aviva, do you know what this means?"

"We just found-"

"_The Ice Gem!" _The girls said in unison.

"But what about the Air Gem? Or Poby?!" Aviva suddenly face palmed herself. "We forgot about Poby!"

"Shoot, you're right!" Christin said hugging Snowflake close.

Aviva sighed. "I guess we have to wait for this wind to die down." As soon as she said this, the wind _did _die down, to reveal Poby in a snowdrift gnawing on a grey-ish gem. "Poby! Oh, pobrecito!" The Hispanic picked up the bear before he dropped the gem he was gnawing on into her hand. "Another quartz? But this one's cloudier…" The gem suddenly created a small breeze. "Oh! This is the Air Gem!"

"All right! 2 down, 2 to go! I'm gonna call Martin and Chris!"

"And I'll call Koki and Jimmy!"

The girls called the others and told them of their findings, and rushed back to their vehicles after returning the cubs to their Mom.

* * *

><p><em>-In the Trench-<em>

"Hngh! Bro, these rocks are way too heavy to lift at this size!" Chris called to Martin. The blond swam over to the structure and pushed with all his might.

"Oh, you're right, dude. We'll have to use Yeti crab power!" He held up 2 discs and handed one to Chris before they reached between the rocks and stroked Seasquatch.

"_Activate Creature Power Suits!" _A blue and green glow appeared then faded to reveal the brothers in Yeti crab suits.

"All right!" Martin said. "With the strength in these arms, we can rescue Seasquatch no problem!"

And he was right. The brothers were able to easily lift the rocks with Yeti crab power and set Seasquatch free.

"All right!" Chris said as he and Martin ran to the amphisub, but tragedy struck and Chris got stuck under a rock. "Gah! Martin, help!"

"Chris!" Martin raced back to help his little brother and lifted the rock off of him.

"Thanks, bro!" Chris panted as he suddenly noticed a blue glow behind the Amphisub. "Hey, what's that?"

Martin looked behind him and grinned. "Oh, I think I know!" He ran behind the sub and revealed a glowing aquamarine. "Dude, it's the Water Gem!"

"An aquamarine! Of course!"

"I was expecting a pearl, but aquamarine's cool, too."

"All right, let's get out of here and back to Central America!"

The 2 got in the sub, deactivated and called the others to tell them of their find.

* * *

><p><em>-In the Outback-<em>

"Okay, that's all the koalas I could get! How about you, J.Z?" Koki said as she carried at least 15 koalas out of the eucalyptus forest.

"10 for me! Plus K.B." Jimmy suddenly looked behind him with panic. "Wait, where is he?!"

Koki groaned as she set the marsupials down. "Don't tell me you lost him!"

The 2 looked frantically for the little koala, before seeing him crying with a nasty-looking burn on his side.

"Oh, poor little thing!" Koki picked him up, being mindful of the burn.

Jimmy pulled off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around the little koala. Koki was surprised at this.

"Jimmy, that's your favorite sweater!"

He shrugged. "I've got 5 more just like it. Traveling with the sibs, you gotta have back-ups."

Koki rolled her eyes before seeing the fire just die down. "That's the oddest thing I've seen happen here! A fire dying out on its own."

"Then how about this?" Jimmy Z. pointed to an orange-red object glowing gem embedded in the rock he and Koki were sitting on. He pulled it out and it glowed.

"AAH! Hot, hot, hot!" He tossed it like 'hot potato'.

"Guess this means we found the Fire Gem," Koki chuckled. "Let's get this cutie back to the HQ in Central America."

Jimmy put the burning garnet in his cap and held it as he and Koki raced back to the jungle.


	5. Final

_-In Central America-_

The teams raced back to the temple where they saw Mother Nature waiting anxiously for them.

"_Ah, Wild Kratts, thank goodness! The situation is worsening by the minute! Zachary has been completely corrupted by Hades!" _The woman cried.

"Hades?" Chris said flabbergasted. "As in the God of the _Underworld _Hades?"

"_Yes, and not even I can stop him. But you can, for you have not only discovered the 5 elements, you have also discovered the 6 virtues. Ice has represented Perseverance, which Christina has displayed. Air represents Patience, as Aviva has demonstrated. Fire represents Passion and Generosity, as Koki and Jimmy have shown. Water represents Bravery which Martin has given while he rescued Christopher. And Earth represents Love, which you all have for the Earth and its creatures. When you all work together, nothing, not even Hades, will stand in your way."_

"_We shall see about that!" _The Dragon-Zach appeared in a stormy dark cloud holding the Earth Gem.

"C'mon, guys! It's now or never!" Martin said as he ran into the temple, the others following close behind. They looked up to find the creature had a new face.

"_Hey, hey, who's there?" _

"_HADES!" _The team said in unison.

"_Bingo, give the 'heroes' a prize!"_

"You won't be destroying the Earth on our watch!" Chris said as the Earth gem glowed before rocketing into his hands, and as soon as he caught it, he felt a surge of power running through him. "What? I, I feel stronger!" Suddenly, his body and eyes glowed a brilliant green.

"_What the?"_

The other gems glowed in their owners' hands as well, Aviva glowing purple, Martin blue, Koki orange, Jimmy yellow and Christin hot pink. Suddenly they were dressed differently, in Greek-style togas coupled with sashes in their respective colors. And in the blink of an eye, a pool of water appeared near Martin, vines surrounded Chris, ice fragments shot up around Christin, wind swirled around Aviva and fire caught around Koki and Jimmy.

"Whoa!" "What the?" "Awesome!" "Magnífico!" "Freaky!" "Yipe!"

"_THESE are the Nature Guardians?! HA! Wow, Mother Nature, you really, REALLY need to beef it up."_

"_They are the TRUE Nature Guardians, and they will defeat you!"_

"Well, I don't know about 'will', per se…" Suddenly Hades sent a fireball at Christin. "AAH!"

The ice shards suddenly grew and formed a wall around her, protecting her from the attack.

"_Oh, wow, great. The Ice Guardian is a teenage girl who's afraid of a little fire? Ha! That's embarrassing."_

Martin, who had enough of Hades' taunts and insults, walked right up to him. "Now you listen here, you immortal undead creep! So what if we're not as 'impressive' or 'heroic' as you expected! We'll still send you back to the Underworld and keep you there!" As he shouted, a tidal wave formed behind him and suddenly crashed on Hades, putting out his hair causing the team to laugh in an uproar.

"_Whoa, is my hair out?"_

Mother Nature hid a smile behind her hand.

"Ooh, I wanna try something, Martin! I feel like Elsa right now!"

"Go right ahead!"

The teen created a snowball in her hands before sending it up in the air and it explodes into a mini blizzard freezing Hades who was soaking wet.

"_Gah! Kid's got a cold attitude!"_

"Try _frozen _attitude, hothead!" The girl laughed hi-5ing her brothers.

"Nice one, sis, but we still need to get Zach!"

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Christin…" Chris crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay." She pouted. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Let's do this!"

Aviva commanded the wind to lift the team to Hade's level before Jimmy and Koki bombarded him with fireballs, but as soon as he was thawed, Chris focused hard and wrapped him in thorny branches.

"_Graaaahhhhhhh!"_

"_Well done, Guardians! I will do this last act myself."_

The goddess chanted in Greek before the black cloud dispersed and Zach was left, shivering and trembling in anger.

"You Wild Ratts! You ruined my chance to be ruler of the universe!"

"It's _Wild KRATTS!" _The siblings said in exasperation.

"_Not so fast!"_

The team turned to find Hades, with not a scratch on him.

"_I may have lost this little game this time, but next time you won't be so lucky! And I'll be taking something dear to you as collateral!"_

To the team's horror, he grabbed _Christin's _arm and dragged her to the Underworld!

"Ahh! Guys, _help!_"

"CHRISTIN!"

Martin jumped and tried to reach her, but was too late as she disappeared before he could grab her hand.

"No… no!" Tears welled in his eyes and water surrounded him in despair. _"NO!"_

_TBC…_

_**A/N: **_Welp, that's the end of part 1! Will the Wild Kratts rescue Christin? What does Hades have planned? And will Zach be willing to help them? Find out in the thrilling part 2 in this first episode of _Wild Kratts: Nature's Call!_


End file.
